Finding A Home
by Haku's Lover18
Summary: Sequal to Home Again. Inuyasha and Kagome are wandering the land looking for their friends. What happens when a particular demon comes to call? Or that Kagome might be pregnant? R&R to find out. At least 2 more reviews for me to update.
1. Chapter 1 Koga and Ayame

Chapter 1

Koga and Ayame

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his mate after they both woke up.

"Tired." Kagome replied wiping the crust away from her eyes. "How about you?"

"I slept all night." Inuyasha lied. He wasn't about to tell his mate that he fought Koga last night again for the second time that week.

It's been two weeks since Kagome became a hanyou. For her, making the transition from a human to a hanyou was difficult. But, she bore it with pride. _Besides, Inuyasha has been this way all his life. I can live the rest of my life like this with Inuyasha._ Kagome thought to herself. That was all she could ever think about. Then, one night, Inuyasha asked her something that would change both their lives forever.

Last Week 

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said suddenly getting her attention away from their search of Sango and Miroku.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking back at him through her long bangs that she grew out.

"After we find Sango and Miroku, do you, uh," Inuyasha started, "Do you want to, uh…"

"What are you trying to say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked utterly confused at her mate.

"Do you want to do what you promised me last week?" Inuyasha asked unable to finish what he was thinking.

"What was that?" Kagome asked. "I promised you a lot of things last week."

"To have my child." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome still heard it.

"You want to do that? After we find Sango and Miroku?!" Kagome asked turning away from Inuyasha and blushing at the same time.

"Is it to soon for that?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. He didn't want to push her into anything that she didn't want to do. (I'm making it like a book that I read earlier. It's called Hawksong by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. It's a really good book.)

"I didn't say that Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed turning back to him. "I just had to think for a minuet."

"So? What's your answer?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Is it not that obvious that you even have to ask?" Kagome asked confusing Inuyasha. "Of course Inuyasha!" Kagome happily yelled jumping into Inuyasha's arms and kissing him energetically. Inuyasha was taken aback by Kagome jumping on him. As soon as he regained his head, (figuratively) he returned Kagome's kisses just as enthusiastically as Kagome had started them.

_She must really love this form. _Inuyasha thought. _Or it's just me._

_It's about time that he asked! _Kagome thought as she continued to kiss her mate. _Otherwise I would have to kick his ass!_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when he ran out of breathe.

"Nani?"

"Maybe we should continue to look for Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha suggested. He actually just wanted to stop before he took advantage of the moment. (My mind can play tricks on me. Just like Inuyasha's can. Or Kagome's.)

"Alright." Kagome said disappointed. _I thought that he was gonna take advantage of me this time. _Kagome thought miserably. _I guess that he didn't want to do that here in our present 'situation'. I'll just have to wait till later. Damn._

Present Day 

Inuyasha and Kagome are still looking for Sango and Miroku. (I can be evil. Get over it.) "I can't believe that we _still _can't find them!" Inuyasha said smashing his hand into the ground in his frustration.

"We'll find them Inuyasha." Kagome said trying to sooth the pissed off hanyou.

"We've already looked in Kaede's village, Miroku's temple, and Sango's village." Inuyasha exclaimed smashing his back onto the ground behind him and looking into the night sky. "Where else do we have to look?"

"Don't ask me." Kagome said laying down next to Inuyasha. "I'm to tired to think."

"Then go to sleep." Inuyasha said wrapping his arm around Kagome's head and making a pillow out of it. "Nothing will attack you while you sleep."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked sleepily. "Koga's almost here anyway."

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up sharply to intercept the wolf youkia. As always, Koga maneuvered around Inuyasha and stopped right in front of Kagome.

"How is my sweet mate doing?" Koga asked ignoring Inuyasha's protests. "Ready to come with me I hope."

"Don't hold your breath Koga." Kagome warned eyeing the wolf suspiciously. "I'm already marked by Inuyasha."

"Not fully marked my mate." Koga said assuredly. "You are not yet carrying his child so, I can still lay a claim to you."

"Why can't you just go back to Ayame?" Inuyasha asked coming up behind Kagome and taking hold of her shoulders. "She's still waiting for you back at the cave."

"I don't think so Inuyasha." Kagome said picking up the scent of other wolf youkia. "There's more on the way."

"Uh oh." Koga said realizing who it was that was following him. "Ayame."

"KOGA!!" Ayame screamed as she drew up behind the frightened youkia. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCK TROUBLE!!"

"Ayame! I can explain!" Koga stuttered as he looked at the severely pissed of woman. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh really? Well then why did I hear you ask Kagome to come back to the cave with you?" Ayame asked. "She's not even a wolf youkai!"

"Ayame! Onigai! It isn't what looks or sounds like!" Koga explained going to his knees.

"Well Koga." Inuyasha said looking at the wolf youkai on his knees. "Looks like you can't even stand up to your pregnant mate or have you not noticed yet?"

"What?" Koga asked looking up at Inuyasha surprised.

"That's right you asshole!" Ayame screamed her tears flowing freely down her face. "But you didn't even notice for one second! You were too busy thinking about Kagome to notice that I am pregnant with your child!"

"Ayame." Koga said stunned at what she was telling him. "I…I."

"You messed up big time Koga." Kagome finished for him.

"Hai." Koga said looking up at Ayame from the ground. "I messed up big. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know." Ayame said through tears that were still falling from her eyes. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because." Koga began thinking of some reasons for her. "Because, I love you."

"What about _**her**_?" Ayame asked referring to Kagome.

"_Me_?" Kagome asked whispering and pointing at herself stupidly.

"I only wanted to take her away from Inuyasha." Koga explained. "I just couldn't see a hanyou mutt and a human miko together."

"I can tell _that_." Ayame said giving Inuyasha and Kagome a sideways glance. "Only, Kagome isn't a human miko Koga."

"I once was Ayame." Kagome explained taking a step toward the pregnant female wolf youkai. "Inuyasha made a wish on the Shikon Jewel to make me a hanyou so that I could stay with him. I also still have my miko powers that I got from my pre-incarnation." Kagome refused to say the dead persons name for fear that she would come out and attack her again.

"And who was that?" Ayame asked. (Ayame didn't know that Kagome was from the future.)

"Kikyo." Koga replied knowing what the name meant to Kagome. (Absolutely nothing!)

"How are you her reincarnation if you're from here and she's a dead bitch?" Ayame asked. "And Kagome must answer not you Koga."

"Well, I'm actually not from this time period." Kagome explained.

"What do you mean 'this time period?" Ayame asked confused.

"I'm from 500 years into the future." Kagome explained. "I fell into my family's well looking for me cat Buyo and I ended up here in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha and the rest of our friends."

"Whatever." Ayame said clearly lost in what Kagome had tried to explain. "I still have to deal with you Koga. Time to go home." With that, Ayame grabbed Koga by the ear and started running with Koga screaming behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Miroku and Sango

Chapter 2 

Finding Miroku and Sango

"Well that was, exponentially, weird." Kagome said looking at the dust trail that was Koga, Ayame and the wolves that followed.

"You and your big words." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at her and turning his head to her and smiling.

"Let's go Inuyasha." Kagome said also turning to him. "We still have to find Sango and Miroku before we have to go home. And that's two weeks away!"

"I know Kagome." Inuyasha said hugging her thankful that Koga didn't capture her this time. "We'll find them and get back to your mother's in time for the wedding."

"Let's go then." Kagome said leaning away from Inuyasha's hug. "There's still plenty of daylight ahead to do more searching."

"But where will we look?" Inuyasha asked following Kagome in the opposite direction that Koga and Ayame went in.

"Let's try Sango's village again." Kagome suggested. "It's been a week since we looked there. Besides, if you haven't noticed, their scent leads that way anyway."

"It sounds like you're becoming an even better hanyou than I am!" Inuyasha said also noticing the scents. "Let's go." With that, Inuyasha started running toward the scent of their friends with Kagome on his heels.

With Sango and Miroku 

"It's been quite awhile since we've seen them Miroku." Sango said looking up at him with a worried expression etched across her face.

"Don't worry Sango." Miroku said trying to soothe the youkai slayer. "With our luck they should be here anytime."

"That might be sooner than you think Miroku." Sango said looking at a dustbowl that was heading their way. "How much you wanna bet that that's Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"I say, 15 yen that that's Koga and not Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku said shaking hands with Sango.

"You're on!" Sango said shaking his hand and smiling.

A few minuets later, Sango and Miroku saw what the dustbowl was. "Sango! Miroku!" Kagome cried as she ran to see her friends."

'You owe me 15 yen after dinner Miroku.' Sango thought sending him an 'I told ya so' look before being engulfed by Kagome's hugs.

"I've missed you so much Sango!" Kagome screamed smiling at them.

"What happened to you Kagome?" Sango asked seeing Kagome's ears.

"I'm a hanyou now." Kagome explained it as simply as she could. "Kikyo attacked us and hit me in the chest with an arrow and Inuyasha used the Jewel to make be become an inu-hanyou like him so that I could stay with him."

"I liked it better when you just said that you were a hanyou now Kagome." Miroku said rubbing his head after all the information that came into his head.

"Sorry." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just really hyper right now."

"We can see that Kagome." Inuyasha said looking at the inu-hanyou miko jumping up and down in her glee. "Come on. Why don't we get some dinner while it's still light out."


	3. Chapter 3 Mated

Chapter 3 Mated 

"How was that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when they were done eating dinner. (It consisted of cooked chicken, and cooked rabbit. Talk about a good meal!)

"It was delicious." Kagome replied wiping her mouth of extra food that didn't go into it. 'I wonder if he wants to hold to our promise.' She thought as she watched Sango clear the rest of the food from everyone and throw it into the fire.

'I wonder if she wants to finish what we started earlier at her place.' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome intently. (They think a lot alike, don't they? Then again, that's my doing.)

"Let's get to bed." Miroku said standing up from his place next to the fire. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I'll explain in the morning." Sango said seeing the expressions on Kagome and Inuyasha's faces.

"Okay." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders.

"Were is our cabin?" Inuyasha asked looking at Miroku while standing up beside Kagome.

"You can take the one right over there." Sango said pointing to one of the cabins. "It used to belong to my aunt and uncle before they died."

"Arigato Sango." Kagome said walking toward the cabin intended. "We'll see you in the morning. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara Kagome." Sango called going to her own cabin two cabins down from Kagome and Inuyasha's with Miroku.

In the Cabin With Inuyasha and Kagome

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked getting his attention.

"Nani?"

"Now that we've found Sango and Miroku, do you want to finish what we started in my kitchen?" Kagome asked twirling her hair in a knot and blushing profusely.

"You want to do it now?" Inuyasha asked her also blushing.

"We could just wait Inuyasha." Kagome said trying to get him into a trap.

"We've done enough waiting." Inuyasha said holding her waist and breathing down her neck.

"Good boy." Kagome said smiling at her success and turning in his grip to face him just like in her bedroom.

"Why don't we start now?" Inuyasha asked kissing the side of her neck.

"You keep missing Inuyasha." Kagome said lifting his chin to face her. (Don't shoot me or anything but, I'm not really good at giving much lemon but I'll try.)

"What?" Inuyasha asked surprised. "I thought that you liked me kissing your neck."

"Not what I meant Inuyasha." Kagome said shaking her head at him. "I mean, you missed. If you want to kiss me then you need to kiss my lips and not…" Before she could finish, Inuyasha smashed his lips to hers.

"Does that work?" Inuyasha asked untying her shirt and trying to undo her skirt. "It's really hard to undo your skirt."

"I'll get it for you Inuyasha." Kagome said stifling a giggle while undoing the button on her skirt for him. "That better Inuyasha?"

"Much." Inuyasha said returning to kissing her while taking off her clothes. After he was done with her, he started to undress himself quickly.

"That was fast." Kagome said when he was done throwing his clothes to a corner. "Now what?"

"Now," Inuyasha said smiling evilly at Kagome's naked form, "we mate."

(To disappoint all of you people who wanted some lemon, sorry. I'm just not good at explaining it as some others like the authors of Goodbye and Hello, Demonic Lust, Agent Under Fire, Oops, We Met In Home EC, Will You Be Mine, and some others on my favorite list. Again, sorry to disappoint you.)

With Miroku and Sango 

"I wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome are doing right about now." Miroku thought out loud. A little too loud for Sango's hearing. He got another smack on the head from her as the got ready for bed. "Nani?"

"You still are a hentai Miroku." Sango said shaking her head at Miroku. "That's not our business Miroku. That's between Inuyasha and Kagome unless they decide to tell us about that. I really doubt that's gonna happen anytime soon."

"True." Miroku said shaking out the perverted thoughts about Inuyasha and Kagome and instead thought about Sango. "But I have someone else to think about."

"Hentai." Sango said rolling her eyes and smacking him again. "Let's just get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow."

"Alright." Miroku said making the bed for hem while Sango got ready for bed. "Are you ready yet?"

"Is the bed ready yet?"

"No." Miroku replied.

"Then you have my answer." Sango replied from behind her curtain. "When you finish the bed, then I'll be ready for bed."

"Finished!"

With Inuyasha And Kagome 20 Minuets Later 

"That was, intense Kagome." Inuyasha said getting off of Kagome and snuggling next to her.

"Domo Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling at her new mate. "I'll remember this night forever."

"I hope you will Kagome." Inuyasha said stroking her hair. "I know that I will."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't forget this wonderful night Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"There isn't a good one that I can give." Inuyasha said after thinking for a moment. "You'll just have to remember this on your own."

"Good." Kagome said beginning to fall asleep in Inuyasha's arms. "Even though, we _**will not **_be explaining this to our pups."

"Now that, again, I can agree with." Inuyasha said beginning to fall asleep with Kagome. "We'll just have to wait only three months."

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled jumping up suddenly wide-awake. "THREE MONTHS!"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Inuyasha asked suddenly afraid of Kagome's furry.

"YEAH YOU DID INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. "I WILL ONLY BE PREGNANT FOR ONLY THREE MONTHS!"

"Youkai only stay in their mothers' womb for only three months'." Inuyasha explained trying to get Kagome back onto her good side. "We'll find out if you're pregnant tomorrow afternoon."

"Even if you're a hanyou?" Kagome asked starting to calm down.

"Of course." Inuyasha answered relieved that Kagome was calming down. "I still have youkai blood in me from my father and you have it from your transformation because of the Jewel."

"That's too much information Inuyasha." Kagome said laying back down inside his protective embrace. "Let's wait 'till tomorrow for the rest of it. That'll be when I'm awake and have eaten my breakfast."

"I'll wait for that my love." Inuyasha said watching as Kagome fell instantly asleep against him. Soon, sleep overcame him and he slept all through the night with the knowledge that in just three months, he would be a father.


	4. Chapter 4 News

Chapter 4 News 

As the sun rose with the morning light, Kagome rose with it. Unfortunately, so did the cramps that came with her pregnancy. Trying to remain silent as to not wake Inuyasha, Kagome tossed and turned riding the pain as if it were a roller coaster at the fair. So far, Inuyasha had not awoken. (Not if I can help that.) Until her movements bumped him in the chest. Just like a soldier that was being forced awake, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. What he awoke to was no laughing matter.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly rubbing her back as she lay on her side clutching her stomach.

"I woke up with some bad cramps." Kagome explained through clenched teeth.

"You're not in your 'heat' are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wrong time of month Inuyasha." Kagome said trying to straighten her stomach to stop the pain. Luckily, it worked. "Damn. That hurt like bloody hell."

"Unfortunately, that happens to youkai women the morning after the become pregnant." Inuyasha explained to Kagome. "That means that last night worked."

"Perfect." Kagome said trying not to sound sarcastic. "This is what I've been waiting for."

"What? To become pregnant before finishing school?" Inuyasha asked. (He's just full of questions this morning isn't he?)

"Not what I meant Inuyasha." Kagome replied smiling at him. "I mean that I've always wanted to have your pup."

If you saw Inuyasha's face just then, you would never see a bigger smile on anyone else's face as big as his was. (Translation: Inuyasha's smile was so big, that it got into the Guinness Book of World Records.)

"Come on." Kagome said getting up from her spot to get dressed. "We need to get ready for breakfast."

With Miroku and Sango 

While Kagome and Inuyasha were talking, Miroku and Sango were just waking up.

"Damn." Sango said opening her eyes to find out where Miroku's hand was located. Currently, it was on her ass again. "Miroku? If you want to keep your hand, I strongly suggest that you remove it from my ass before I remove it for you." He removed it so quickly that he slapped himself in the face hard enough to wake up.

"What did I do? What did I do?" Miroku asked stupidly as he sat up quickly.

"You had your hand on my ass again you pervert." Sango explained severely pissed off at her husband.

"That happens all the time Sango." Miroku said smiling at her. "You might want to get used to it my dear."

"The day I get used to it is the day that I carry our child to term." Sango whispered so Miroku couldn't hear her.

"Come on Sango." Miroku said standing up from his spot on the bed. "Time to get ready for breakfast."

"Alright." Sango said going behind her curtain to get into her kimono. "I'll be out in a few minuets."

"Don't take too long my sweet." Miroku said getting into his robes while Sango wasn't looking.

"Why?" Sango asked tying her sash on her kimono.

"'Cause Kagome and Inuyasha are already up." Miroku explained looking out the window.

"Done." Sango said coming out from behind the curtain.

" Let's go then." Miroku said taking Sango's hand and opening the door and leading Sango out of it.

"Ohayou gozaimas Sango." Kagome said waving to her friend. (Good morning Sango.)

"Ohayou gozaimas Kagome." Sango replied helping Kagome start breakfast.

After everyone was finished eating, Kagome and Sango went for a walk in the woods. As soon as they were out of earshot of Miroku and Inuyasha, Kagome decided it was time to explain herself to her friend.

"Sango?" Kagome asked looking at her friend.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked eyeing Kagome with suspicion.

"I need to tell you something." Kagome said turning away and blushing as she twirled her shirt in her hands.

"What?" Sango asked.

"I'm pregnant." Kagome explained blushing even harder. "With Inuyasha's pup."

"That's wonderful Kagome!" Sango exclaimed jumping up and down like she was on a sugar rush.

"You think that it's not too soon?" Kagome asked worried about her friends' reaction.

"Not at all Kagome." Sango said hugging Kagome. "It's wonderful!"

"One more thing." Kagome said turning to her friend to see her reaction.

"What?" Sango asked facing Kagome.

"Inuyasha says that youkai don't hold their young as long as we do." Kagome explained.

"Yeah. And?" Sango said already knowing about the mating rituals of youkai being a taijiya.

"After he used the Jewel to keep me alive, it transformed me into a hanyou like him."

"You told me that last night Kagome." Sango said getting a tiny bit irritated at Kagome's stalling. "What are you so worried about?"

"There is only one thing scarier than Inuyasha in a bad mood." Kagome said looking at the ground then looking back up again.

"No one can be scarier than Inuyasha even though you just sit him when he gets like that." Sango said unbelieving that Kagome knew someone that had a worse temper than Inuyasha.

"Trust me Sango. There's only one person that would make Inuyasha cringe in fear." Kagome said sitting down on a stump and looking up at her friend.

"And who is that?" Sango asked sitting down next to Kagome.

"My mother."

(A.N. I'm basing Kagome's mother with my own mother. She had a terrible temper that I acquired while arguing with her every day. Back to the story!)

"She's that bad?" Sango asked wide-eyed at Kagome.

"Where do you think I get **my** temper from?" Kagome asked twisting her head sideways like a puppy as she asked.

"I thought it was from your dad." Sango said out loud.

"It's actually worse than my dad's." Kagome said chuckling a bit. "Mom told me."

"Great." Sango said sarcastically. "Let's go tell the others."

"Inuyasha already knows." Kagome explained. "He told me this morning."

"That just leaves Miroku and Shippo then." Sango said standing up and turning to Kagome to help her up. Instead of helping her up though, Sango found that Kagome wasn't there. Kagome was on the ground clutching her stomach in pain as she bit back screams. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"It's the pup." Kagome explained through clenched teeth. "It was doing this this morning when I woke up. For once it actually woke Inuyasha."

"Do you want me to get Inuyasha?" Sango asked worriedly.

"No need." Kagome explained closing her eyes do to the pain. "He's almost here."

"Huh?" Sango asked. Before she could ask further, Inuyasha ran up from behind her and went immediately went to Kagome's side holding her head in his lap.

"Kagome! Stay awake!" Inuyasha yelled hugging her close.

"I am Inuyasha." Kagome said. "The pain is just so intense. Make it stop."

"There's only one way to do that and I refuse to do that to you." Inuyasha explained. "You'll be fine. Stay awake."

"Just make it stop Inuyasha." Kagome said. "It's worse than this morning."

"That happens Kagome." Inuyasha said. "You'll get through it. Stay with me."


	5. Chapter 5 Plans

Chapter 5 Plans 

"Stay awake Kagome." Inuyasha said again making sure that he wouldn't lose the woman he loved.

"I am Inuyasha." Kagome said moving her head slightly. "It just really hurts." 

"Don't worry Kagome." Inuyasha said for the thousandth time that night. "You'll get through this."

"What are we gonna do Inuyasha?" Miroku asked worriedly. They had been in the forest all day with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"There's only one person that will know what to do." Inuyasha explained. "But we can't move Kagome."

"Who do we need?" Miroku asked.

"Kaede." Kagome answered.

"Kagome's right." Inuyasha said looking down at his mate then up at is friends. "Kaede learned herbs from Kikyo."

"Kikyo was the best herbal priestess that went around to other villages to help them." Sango explained. "She came to my village once when some of our warriors were sick."

"Sango and I will locate Kaede." Miroku said standing up from his spot next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you stay here with Kagome and keep her safe until we get back."

"We're not going anywhere." Inuyasha said. "Go. And hurry!"

"Kirara! Let's go!" Sango called to her feline companion. "We'll be back soon!"

When Kirara transformed, Sango and Miroku climbed onto her back and flew off in search of Kaede.

"Don't die on me Kagome." Inuyasha said noticing that she was slipping from him.

"I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha." Kagome replied smiling weakly knowing that she wouldn't survive the night if Miroku and Sango didn't hurry. "I'm staying right here with you."


	6. Chapter 6 Kagome Sings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs that are mentioned in this chapter. I do mention the owners of the songs. On with the chapter! Chapter 6 Kagome Sings 

"I hope Kagome will be alright." Sango worried aloud.

"Don't worry Sango." Miroku said trying to pull up her spirits. "Kagome's strong. She'll get through his predicament."

"I hope you're right Miroku." Sango said looking down at the road below them as they continued to Kaede's village.

With Inuyasha and Kagome 

"Stay awake Kagome." Inuyasha said once more as Kagome tried to drift off into sleep once more.

"Sorry." Kagome said trying to lift her head to look up at him. "I'm just trying to remember a song that I like."

"What's this song?" Inuyasha asked trying to keep Kagome's mind off of her pain.

"It's called 'Pain' by Three Days Grace." Kagome replied after thinking for a moment. "Do you want to hear it?"

"It'll pass the time while were waiting for Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright." Kagome replied closing her eyes for a moment to get the song in her head. "It goes like this.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

"That's a good song." Inuyasha complemented. "Any others that you know by heart?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied thinking for a moment. "There's 'Numb' by Linkin Park, 'In The End' also by Linkin Park, 'Rush' by Aly and AJ, 'A New Way To Fly' by Garth Brooks, you'd like this it's 'Two of A Kind Working On A Full House' also by Garth Brooks, 'Shut Up' by Kelly Osbourne, 'Papa Don't Preach' also by Kelly Osbourne,"

"You have a lot of songs." Inuyasha interrupted. "Any more?"

"Some." Kagome replied fighting back a laugh that hurt her stomach. "There's 'The Beer Song' by Weird All Yankovic, 'Melodies of Life' by Emiko Shiratori, 'Let The Bodies Hit The Floor' by Drowning Pool, 'Be My Bad Boy' by Cascadia,"

"Sing 'Be My Bad Boy'." Inuyasha requested.

"Alright." Kagome said remembering the lyrics to it.

"_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again."

"Nice." Inuyasha complemented again. "You have an outstanding voice Kagome."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled. "Anything else you want me to sing from my list?"

"How about, Rush?" Inuyasha asked. "That sounds like a good song."

"It is." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha. She knew why he was making her sing. Only to keep her with him.

"_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again.

Can You feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"

"I thought that was a good song." Inuyasha said after he heard the song. "How about…?"

While Kagome was singing to Inuyasha… 

"Kaede!" Sango called to the priestess when they landed in the all-too-familiar village that they often visited while Kagome was away.

"What is the matter child?" Kaede asked coming out of her hut after hearing Sango's call.

"It's Kagome." Sango said quickly. "She needs you."

" Take me to her." Kaede said coming over to Kirara and getting on her back.

"I'll stay behind to protect from any youkai attacks." Miroku said getting off of Kirara and helping Sango on. "Go quickly!"

"We'll be back soon." Sango said. "As soon as Kagome is healed. Let's go Kirara."

After Sango finished speaking to Miroku, Kirara took off into the air


	7. Chapter 7 Close Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own the plot and any NEW characters that are not in the series. That should be enough for the people running this site. It is for me. Chapter 7 Close Call 

"That was a good song Kagome." Inuyasha complemented after Kagome was done.

"Thanks." Kagome replied weakly. "What other song do you want to hear?"

"Hold off on the songs for awhile." Inuyasha replied looking into the sky hearing a familiar roar. "I think Sango and Kaede are back. Kagome? Kagome!"

After looking into the sky, Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome and found that she was no longer awake. She was also no longer breathing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled trying in vein to get Kagome to wake up. "Kagome!"

With Sango and Kaede 

"Do you hear that child?" Kaede asked listening to Inuyasha's screams.

"That's not good." Sango said. "Kirara go faster!"

When Sango and Kaede landed next to Inuyasha, Kaede immediately went to Kagome's side, moved Inuyasha out of the way, and started on her work. Inuyasha didn't go quietly. When he started back to Kagome's side, Sango did all she could to keep the worried hanyou at bay and out of the way.

"Sit down Inuyasha." Sango suggested getting tired of holding him back.

"Not until Kagome comes back." Inuyasha replied trying yet again to go to his mates' side.

"Just wait a few more minuets Inuyasha." Kaede said from her work. "She's breathing again but she won't awaken for awhile after I'm done. I'll be done soon."

Five Minuets Later… 

"Alright Inuyasha." Kaede said sitting down next to Kagome. "You can come here now. She'll be fine. As will your child."

"How long 'till she's awake?" Inuyasha asked immediately rushing to his mates' side.

"Calm thyself Inuyasha." Kaede advised. "Lest she awakes and 'sits' ye."

"I'll just carry her home." Inuyasha said hoping not to wake Kagome up lest what Kaede said was true. (That's no fun! Inuyasha needs to be sat once in a while. As long as Kagome's on top of him in my pov. Back to the story!)

Back at Sango's Village Later That Afternoon 

"What's going on?" Kagome said aloud slowly waking up.

"Kaede saved you just after you fainted from the pain." Inuyasha answered coming next to her out of the shadows.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kagome asked holding her head in hope to try and stop an oncoming headache.

"All afternoon." Inuyasha again replied giving her a wet cloth for her head. You'd better get back to sleep Kagome. You need your rest."

"Wake me up when dinners' ready." Kagome instructed laying her head back on her pillow and fell instantly back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Memories

_Hello again. I know I haven't been updating my other books. I'm starting to do that again. Visit my profile to send me a message via e-mail if you have a question. Enjoy Chapter 8!_

Chapter 8 Memories Three Months After Kagome's Pain Started 

"Are you sure we should be going back this late?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they headed out of Sango's village that afternoon. Inuyasha and Kagome had missed her mothers' deadline on when they should be back for their wedding. The day after they were supposed to be in Kagome's time, Inuyasha was sent to explain to Tori (for all of you that skipped the first book, that's what I'm calling Kagome's mother. If you have a problem, send me a message.)

"I already told you Kagome," Inuyasha explained, "you're mother said to come back before the pup is born. If my nose is correct, it should be born in the next few days."

"Alright then." Kagome said giving up the already lost argument with her mate. "What about Sango and Miroku?"

"They'll meet us on your side of the well if they can get through or they'll just meet us in Kaede's village after we get back." Inuyasha explained. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes. Let's go." Kagome answered motioning for Inuyasha to start running for the well.

In Kagome's Time 

"I wonder when they'll be here." Sota thought aloud.

"Inuyasha said he'd bring her here any day about this time." Tori called from the kitchen. She was doing dishes while Sota was sulking on the couch watching TV.

"If he actually kept his promise he'd be here right in front of me with Kagome." Sota said changing the channel moodily.

"And who says that I'm not."

"Inuyasha!" Sota yelled jumping up from the couch.

"Inuyasha, welcome back." Tori said coming out of the kitchen while drying her hands on a dishtowel. "How's Kagome doing?"

"She's fine." Inuyasha said looking down at the sleeping form of his mate in his arms. "She's tired 'as all."

"She can go up into your room then." Tori said. "Then you can come back down here so I can talk to you."

"Alright." Inuyasha said waking up the stairs to Kagome's room. "I'll be back in a few minuets."

In Kagome's Room 

"Here we go." Inuyasha whispered putting Kagome under her covers on her bed. When Kagome moved, Kagome woke up and Inuyasha rubbed her back to try to get her to go back to sleep. As a last resort, Inuyasha sang a song that his mother sang him just a few words changed around.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird doesn't sing,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a Billy goat._

_And if that Billy goat runs away,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you another someday._"

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said before falling asleep like Inuyasha wanted.

In the Kitchen 

"Oh Inuyasha there you are." Tori said seeing Inuyasha walk into the kitchen.

"I just had to sing Kagome to sleep." Inuyasha explained.

"I heard." Tori said. "It was beautiful. Kagome loves that song."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Inuyasha asked wanting to get to bed.

"Oh that. Well, I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do with the child once it's born." Tori said. "But after hearing you sing the song to Kagome, I understand that I can't interfere with your business."

"I don't mind." Inuyasha said. "I actually haven't had a mother since mine died when I was little."

"What happened?" Tori said shocked. She knew from Kagome that Inuyasha never new his father (unless your counting movie 3 Swords of an Honorable Ruler at the beginning and the end of the movie) and that his mother had died many years previously.

"She was murdered." Inuyasha replied remembering that night like it was yesterday.

_It was dark out. And raining. Inuyasha was running home after training in the woods like he always did. But this time he fell asleep while resting and woke up after dark. As he entered the palace gates to his home, he smelled it. The sweet scent of his mother mixed with a new one. Blood. His mother was wounded. And from the smell of it, quite badly._

_Inuyasha rushed to where the scent led him. But as he approached the scene, he stopped suddenly._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I know you are all gonna kick my ass for this but I need to stop it right here. I'm getting very tired. It's 9:30pm here and I need to get to bed. R&R! Ja mata ne!_


	9. Chapter 9 Inuyasha's Pain

_Hello my readers! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I've been at camp for the last week. As I must always say, do not Inuyasha I not. Enjoy Chapter 9!_

Chapter 9 Inuyasha's Pain 

"What happened next Inuyasha?" Tori asked him after he stopped talking.

"Everything went wrong." Inuyasha replied.

_When Inuyasha stopped he dropped to his knees, unable to bear what he was seeing. Princess Izayoi, his mother, the last family he had, was dieing. She had severe head wounds, an arm was broken, and she was blind. _(It may not be like it is in the story so bear with me hear.) _"Inuyasha!" Izayoi cried for her son. "Inuyasha where are you?"_

_"I'm right here mother." Young Inuyasha said standing up and going to his mothers' side._

_"Are you hurt baby?" Izayoi asked worried because she couldn't see him._

_"No I'm fine mama." Inuyasha replied. "What about you?"_

_"I'll be fine baby." Izayoi lied. Inuyasha could smell the lie all over her but he didn't say anything. "Just stay safe Inuyasha."_

_"I will mama." Inuyasha said holding his dieing mothers' hand for the last time. "I promise."_

_"Aishitaru Inuyasha." Izayoi said with her last breath. (I love you Inuyasha.)_

_"Aishitaru mo mama." Inuyasha said silently grieving for his mother. "Aishitaru mo." (I love you to mama.) With that, Princess Izayoi, Inuyasha's last blood relative, died._

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Tori said placing her hand over his in encouragement.

"That was about 130 years ago from my time." Inuyasha said sadly. (That's only an estimate. I'm just guessing that he was about five when Izayoi was killed.)

"How old were you at the time?" Tori asked.

"Five." Inuyasha replied trying not to cry at his memories.

"You might want to check on Kagome." Tori said standing up from the table and wiping her eyes. "If she's up bring her downstairs. If not, just let her sleep." And Kagome went back into her room before Inuyasha even stood up from the table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I hope you all like that. Sad I know and some things may be off from the real thing but what the heck. I'm doing my best here. Anyway, the next chapter should be out in the next day or so depending on how long I make it. Ja mata ne!_


	10. Chapter 10 Kagome Gives Advice

Chapter 10

Kagome Gives Advice

When Kagome was back in her room, she laid down on her bed and thought about what Inuyasha had said.

'He lost his mother at the same age that my father left us,' Kagome though. 'Though Sota was five. I was 12 at the time. But still, he was all alone except for Myoga. Not even his own brother helped him.'

Just then, Inuyasha knocked on the door interrupting her thoughts.

"Nani Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when he walked into the room.

"How long have you been awake?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not long." Kagome made room for Inuyasha on her bed so he could sit down next to her.

"How long is that?" Inuyasha pressed.

"Long enough to hear your story," Kagome confided.

"Oh you heard that?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

"Yes." Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "I understand what it's like losing someone you love. My father left us when Sota was only five and me only 12. I thought Mom would never stop crying. But finally she did. She never forgot about him, she just moved on. That's what you need to do Inuyasha. I know that what the villagers did was wrong, but you can't go on hating every human just because of one village. Not every human is like that. Do you remember when we first met?"

"Ya," Inuyasha replied. "I thought you were Kikyo."

"Exactly," Kagome said. "You judged me before you even knew me. Same with Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. You judged them to be bad just because of what happened to your mother when you were little. You didn't want that incident to be repeated. But you need to move on. You don't have to forgive the people who did that, nor do you have to forget. Just remember that Princess Izayoi loved you for you. That's all that matters."

"You're right Kagome," Inuyasha said turning on the bed to face her. "I did judge people because I didn't want to get close to anyone because of what happened with my mother. I didn't want to be used like her either. When I met you, I thought you were Kikyo. I didn't know how much time had passed. All I felt was the hatred I felt for Kikyo."

"But, you also still loved her," Kagome said remembering the times when Inuyasha left her to find Kikyo like a lost puppy.

"I did," Inuyasha confided. "Because I thought that it was her that I loved. But it was you. It always has been you that I loved. And there is nothing in my time or yours that is going to change that."

"Arigato Inuyasha," Kagome said looking up at him.

"Domo." Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her. Just before their lips met, however, they heard gagging sounds from the doorway.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

"Sota get out!" Kagome yelled. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at her little brother. The pillow hit him square in the face.

"Hey that's not nice!" Sota exclaimed while Inuyasha laughed.

"Well that should teach you to not stand in my doorway," Kagome shot back. "What do you want?"

"Time for dinner," Sota gave his message then ran out of the room before Kagome could throw anything else at him


End file.
